


Risky Shower

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Nevada trip 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Phil takes a shower, and Dan enjoys the view





	Risky Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtfullightcollection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/gifts).



The outdoor shower was an unusual feature to say the least. Convenient for washing off after hot treks through the desert, but not something Dan intended on using. 

Phil though. Phil, and his bloody exhibition kink… or maybe he’s just a nudist. He jumped at the first opportunity of an empty house to test out a shower out in the open. 

He said he could be one with nature. “Get clean with a view”.

Dan just smiled and gave him an “sure, bub” as he watched him collect his towel and head to the back door. 

*

He’s lying on a sun lounger by the pool. Dan may not want to participate in get his bum out in front of every cactus and sand creature within eye shot, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the show. 

It’s a unique experience to say the least, a bit voyeuristic in a way. He watches Phil go through his usual shower routine, getting his hair wet first under the spray. There’s nothing inherently sexual about it, but it reminds him of those videos he used to not admit to watching alone in his room as a teenager. 

Phil seems to already have forgotten about Dan’s presence. He’s stretching his arms up like a cat, basking in the warmth of the sun. 

There’s a small smile on his lips that signals to Dan that he’s unclenching from their Vidcon adventure. He’s slowing easing back into being just Phil again. 

He’ll never tire of seeing him like this. Naked, both in the physical sense and the mental sense. 

He’s calm, and Dan can see when the constant wheel his brain finally slows down to just _be_ for a minute. 

Phil’s mind is always working overtime, always running. These small moments where he’s at peace are much needed. Where the only thing he’s focused on is the sun beating down on his skin, and making sure he gets all the shampoo out. 

He’s going to have so many freckles by the end of this week. More constellations smattering his back that Dan, and only Dan, get to see and name and kiss. Dan can see where his shoulders are already getting pink. 

It’s good, he thinks. Phil could certainly do with more of the D vitamin...the actual one. The other ones he’s good on. 

He’s enjoying this time to just drink Phil in. 

Not often does he get to look at him like this without other intentions, or in passing when they’re inevitable running late. It’s nice to just appreciate from afar. Like a sunset or a piece of fine art. 

And Phil...Phil is art. 

He can’t help but stare. He can’t blame everyone else for staring when they can. Phil’s just started coming around to see what everyone else has been seeing for a long long time. He’s gorgeous. 

Dan could fill several notebooks with all the things he loves about Phil. All the ways his weird, beautiful mind and kind soul make his heart soar, all the ways he brings joy and laughter to Dan’s life. 

But right now, he can’t see past long lines and sharp angles. Right now is about the way Phil’s grunting softly as he rolls his shoulders. The way his lips pucker ever so slightly, showing off his cheekbones. Those lips. Those perfect lips that are skilled in every way. Resting right below his beaky nose that has no right to suit him as well as it does. 

Dan’s eyes follow down his face, taking in every curve. He really does have an incredible body. They’ve gotten older and softer, but Dan still finds him as drop dead gorgeous as he did ten years ago, nervously undressing for the first time on lime green carpet. Phil’s never been one to talk about his insecurities, but Dan is aware that it took him a long time to accept the attention and adoration thrown his way. 

Over the past few years, his confidence has grown. He leans into it a bit more. It shows. Even now, in the way he carries himself while he thinks no one is looking. He stands a little taller, and doesn’t instinctually hide his middle or hunch his shoulders when he feels eyes on him. 

Dan’s always had a thing for his chest. The way his shoulders are broad, and the way they contrast his smaller torso. The chest hair he had to convince him not to shave. It was one of those things that Dan loved in the beginning because it emphasized Phil’s masculinity. It was a small reminder that loving a man was good and safe and okay. And it was hot, okay?

He’s got his back turned to him as he washes his middle, leaving Dan with a perfect view of his ass. Truly, a top tier butt. Even though they prefer privacy about their personal life, he cant help but brag every once in a while about that booty. It was thicc, and it was his. 

They joke about his shakira hips, but Phil’s aware of the effect they have on him...and how well he can use them. He may lack any kind of grace, but Dan wasn’t lying when he said he had rhythm. 

Now, if Phil could just turn around so he could catch a glimpse of one of his favorite attributes. Because Jesus H, that man had a gorgeous, massiv-

“I can feel you staring, Dan”. Phil’s looking over his shoulder with a bemused grin. 

“What? Am I not allowed to appreciate dat ass when you’ve got it out for the cac-lads”. 

Phil rolls his eyes, but he notices the way he shakes his hips when he’s finishing up, bending down ever so slightly. He’s a cheeky shit. 

When he’s done, he foregoes the towel and instead plops in the lounger next to Dan, letting the Nevada sun evaporate the water droplets on his body. 

He’s got his eyes closed, fully relaxed. Dan’s got an even better view now. So does anyone else who may accidentally stumble on the backyard oasis. 

“You really are a nudist. You’re going to get a sunburn on your dick, and I’m not going to be the one to apply cream”. 

Phil glances down just to check. “You love it, and we both know you’ll be the first to volunteer”. 

He does that stupid endearing tongue bite. He could at least have the decency to pretend like Dan’s not fully whipped. 

Dan slowly eyes him up and down again, pausing for dramatic effect, really making sure Phil sees the intensity. 

“Yeah, probably”.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Katie!! <33
> 
> Reblog [here](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/186421132416/risky-shower-t-11k-summary-phil-takes-a-shower)


End file.
